Kyuketsuki Sentai Banpaiger
Kyuketsuki Sentai Banpaiger (吸血鬼 戦隊 バンパイジャー Kyūketsuki Sentai Banpaijā), translated as Vampire Squadron Banpaiger, is a North Chevronian afternoon series produced by GP-NET, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions and Protocol Entertainment. It was directed by Hisui Nakayama and premiered last October 29, 2012, replacing J.F. Sentai FajaRanger (the 17th official Fantasy Hero Legion Series). This credited as the first Unofficial Fantasy Hero Legion Series. Although it was credited as unofficial, it was officially included in Fantasy Hero Legion Series, along with the second Unofficial Fantasy Hero Legion Series which was credited as the nineteenth FHL series. Plot The gruesome vampire mafia, Koyuki, invaded the Earth by summoning the Vampire Leaders of Wind, Water and Earth in order to find and arrest the Fire Vampire Leader, Genesis Shirou, whom betrayed and disobeyed Koyuki's Book Of Law by sending off the Lamp of Justice in the Earth. When Genesis found out that the Koyuki mafia wanted to arrest her, she went to a secret forest and buried the Lamp of Justice, and there she made a secret headquarters, and secretly recruited four mortals in order to protect and save the world against the Koyuki mafia. The Banpaigers Blue Vampire 1.png|Genesis as Blue Vampiure 1 Red Vampire 2.png|Kyosuke as Red Vampire 2 Yellow Vampire 3.png|Bernice as Yellow Vampire 3 Green Vampire 4.png|Victor as Green Vampire 4 Pink Vampire 5.png|Gwen as Pink Vampire 5 Gold Raven Vampire.png|Amber as Gold Raven Vampire Cast 'The Banpaigers' *'Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux' (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) as Genesis Shirou / Blue Vampire 1 (史郎 ジェネシス/ブルーバンパイア1 Shirō Jeneshisu / Burū Banpaia 1) *'Leo Ohshima' (大島 レオ Ōshima Reo) as Kyosuke Iwate / Red Vampire 2 (岩手 恭介/レッドバンパイア2 Iwate Kyōsuke/ Reddo Banpaia 2) *'Haruka Samezu' (鮫津 遥 Samezu Haruka) as Bernice Holden / Yellow Vampire 3 (ホールデン·バーニス/イエローバンパイア3 Hōruden Bānisu / Ierō Banpaia 3) *'Ryeol Kwon Park' (烈 クォン·パーク Retsu Ku~on Pāku) as Victor Roch/ Green Vampire 4 (ロッシュ·ビクター/グリーンバンパイア4 Rosshu Bikutā / Gurīn Banpaia 4) *'Sayaka Okuzaki' (奥崎 さやか Okuzaki Sayaka) as Gwen Altair / Pink Vampire 5 (アルタイル·グウェン/ピンクバンパイア5 Arutairu Guu~en / Pinku Banpaia 5) *'Danielle McMurray' (マクマレー·ダニエル Makumarē Danieru) as Amber Shirou/ Gold Raven Vampire (史郎 アンバー/ゴールドレイヴンバンパイア Shirō Anbā / Gōrudo Reivun Banpaia) 'Fire Vampires (Vampires of Justice Mafia)' *'Ryotaro Takahata '''as Fire Vampire Vassal Aureus *'Michelle Hoshikawa as Fire Vampire Vassal Christine *'Raven Calares '''as Fire Vampire Vassal Taiga *'Tokiko Yamashita 'as Fire Vampire Vassal Meier *'Hiroto Akabane 'as Fire Vampire Vassal Bizarre 'The Koyuki Vampire Mafia (Evil Vampire Team) *'Yutaka Takatori '''as Koyuki Vampire Mafia Emperor Redentor *'Yujiro Yamanaka as Wind Vampire Leader Crustron *'Mikiho Takahashi '''as Water Vampire Leader Arisha *'Toshiro Matsukaze 'as Earth Vampire Leader Rappeteer *'CYRIAN 'as Koyuki Vampire Mafia Vassal Abrella Suit actors 'In suit stunt doubles Yuki Hasegawa (長谷川 由紀 Hasegawa Yuki) as Blue Vampire 1 Keisuke Akashi (明石 圭介 Akashi Keisuke) as Red Vampire 2 Hina Asami (麻美ひな Asami Hina) as Yellow Vampire 3 Rico Hashimoto (橋本リコ Hashimoto Riko) as Green Vampire 4 Midori Tadayama (多田山みどり Tadayama Midori) as Pink Vampire 5 Haruka Mogami (最上 遥 Mogami Haruka) as Gold Raven Vampire 'Permanent suit actors' Mikael Takatori (高取ミカエル Takatori Mikaeru) Sousuke Nishihori (西堀 壮介 Nishihori Sōsuke) Shinji Kyoshiro (狂四郎真司 Kyōshirō Shinji) Miki Aira (姶良三木 Aira Miki) Arianne Hisui (翡翠アリアン Hisui Arian) Yuichi Takaoka (高岡 雄一 Takaoka Yuichi) Satoshi Nakamura (中村 聡 Nakamura Satoshi) Michael Reidstein (リードスタイン·マイケル Rīdosutain Maikeru) Richard Akashi (明石リチャード Akashi Richādo) Makito Takashima (高島 牧人 Takashima Makito) Akira Kaguya (かぐやアキラ Kaguya Akira) Yukio Takahashi (高橋幸夫 Takahashi Yukio) Theme songs Opening Theme 行きましょう バンパイジャー! (Let's go, Banpaigers!) *Performed by: Ricky Nagashima *Music by: Carlson Silverio Band *Lyrics by: Kyoichi Maeda Ending Theme ALL AROUND *Performed by: NOMER : HIGH KNIGHT *Music by: NOMER : HIGH KNIGHT *Lyrics by: Takeru Takahashi (NOMER : HIGH KNIGHT) Category:2012 North Chevronian TV series debuts Category:2013 North Chevronian TV series endings Category:Fantasy Hero Legion Series Seasons Category:North Chevronian TV fantasy series Category:North Chevronian shows co-produced by Protocol Entertainment Category:2010s North Chevronian TV series